gtafandomcom-20200222-history
LCPD Database
The LCPD Database is an online database of criminals that is found on the official website of the Liberty City Police Department in Grand Theft Auto IV. Many characters from the game are profiled in this Database, below is a list of the characters in alphabetical order (on the left) with their Hometown (on the right). A humorous detail about the site is that the LCPD haven't actually restricted the database to authorised people (with a password), but instead have a warning at the top of the page that it may only be used by the LCPD. There is also a less detailed version accessible from the police computer inside any police car. __TOC__ A - E :Allen, Marnie :Ancelloti, Gracie :Ancelloti, Giovanni :Andrews, Jermaine :Arnold, Lester :Asaltacunas, Ernesto :Austin, Luther :Barbosa, Johnny "Spaz" :Bardas, Mallorie :Bell, Phil :Bellic, Roman :Bellic, Niko :Benavidez, Teddy :Boccino, Ray :Botino, Sammy :Bridges, Marlon :Bulgarin, Ray :Butler, Ashley :Bytchkov, Ivan :Chilton, Alexandra "Alex" :Cleethorpes, Lyle :Corrado, Anthony :Corrola, Joe :Crane, Bernie :D'Avanzo, Rudy :Del Rio, Lola :DiLeo, Joe "Tuna" :Dimayev, Adam :Dixon, Tyler :Escuela, Manny :Midwest :Alderney City, Alderney :Naples, Italy :Broker, Liberty City :San Fierro :Santa Clara, Cuba :Midwest :Alderney City, Alderney :Puerto Rico :Alderney City, Alderney :Unknown :Unknown :Dominican Republic :Westdyke, Alderney :Little Italy, Liberty City :Northwood, Liberty City :Unknown :Acter, Alderney :Russia :Middle Park East, Liberty City :Algonquin, Liberty City :Westdyke, Liberty City :Algonquin, Liberty City :Unknown :Liberty City :San Fierro :Alderney City, Alderney :Russia :Dukes, Liberty City :South Bohan, Liberty City F - J :Faustin, Mikhail :Finkle, Gavin "Ambrosia" :Fitzgerald, Jim :Forge, Dwayne :Fox, Frenchie :Gallo, Frankie :Garone, Frankie :Glebov, Vladimir :Glover, Cherise :Gomez, Alonzo :Gomez, Oscar :Gravelli, Jon :Gravelli, Jon Jr. :Graves, Michael :Green, Mori :Grey, Billy :Hall, Harry :Hambrough, William :Hancock, Tyrone :Honorato, Sonny :Hughes, "Little" Jacob :Jabowitz, Steven :Jaoming, Chan :Jaoming, Hsin :Jeremy, Brian :Johnson, Dave "The Stiff" :Johnson, Wade "The Fixer" :Johnson, Joseph "Joe Jon" :?, Lazlow :Russia :Los Santos :Acter, Alderney :Northwood, Liberty City :Unknown :Leftwood, Alderney :Little Italy, Liberty City :Russia :North Holland, Liberty City :Northwood, Liberty City :Northwood, Liberty City :Meadow Hills, Liberty City :Broker, Liberty City :Broker, Liberty City :Broker, Liberty City :Acter, Alderney :Dukes, Liberty City :Carcer City :Bohan, Liberty City :Bohan, Liberty City :Jamaica :Los Santos :China :China :Acter, Alderney :Liberty City :Texas :Carcer City :Midwest K - O :Kaplan, Joseph :Keane, Michael :Kerr, Larry :Kibbutz, Brucie :Klebitz, Johnny :Lawson, Albert :Lee, Huang :Lee, Wu "Kenny" :Leroc, Lee "King" :Little, Clarence :Lopez, Luis Fernando :Low, Eddie :Lupisella, Mark "Loopy" :Lupisella, Vincent :Martin, Charles : Matteo, "Chubby" Charlie :Maxwell Davies, Teafore "Real Badman" :McCormic, Cherise :McIntosh, Kerry :McReary, Maureen :McReary, Gerald :McReary, Derrick :McReary, Patrick "Packie" :McTony, Tony :Meech, Brian :Michaels, Jason :Ming, Zhou :Morina, Bledar :Muldoon, Samantha :Noto, Harvey :O'Malley, Aiden :Ortiz, Carmen :Czech Republic :Dukes, Liberty City :Glasgow, Scotland :Midwest :Acter, Alderney :Unknown :China :China :Liberty City :East Holland, Liberty City :Liberty City :San Fierro :Bohan, Liberty City :Bohan, Liberty City :Alderney City, Alderney :Alderney City, Alderney :Jamaica :San Fierro :San Fierro :Ireland :Dukes, Liberty City :Dukes, Liberty City :Dukes, Liberty City :Bohan, Liberty City :Los Santos :Acter, Alderney :China :Albania :Los Santos :Dukes, Liberty City :Dukes, Liberty City :South Bohan, Liberty City P - U :Parker, Chloe :Pegorino, Jimmy "Peg" :Pegorino, Angie :Petrela, Dardan :Petrovic, Kenny :Petrovic, Lenny :Prince, "Gay" Tony :Quinn, Chastity :Quiroga, Oswaldo :Ramzy, Hossan :Rascalov, Dimitri :Rivas, Lyle :Rivas, "French" Tom :Rocke, Elaine "The Doctor" :Roth, Isaac :Sargent, Gordon :Schwartz, Moe :Sharpe, Leila :Silvestri, Luca :Simson, Jayvon :Sligo, Bucky :Spoleto, Anthony "Tony Black" :St. Ives, Jeremy :Stewart, Trey "Playboy X" :Thorpe, Terry :Torres, Elizabeta :Los Santos :Alderney City, Alderney :Westdyke, Alderney :Albania :Russia :Hove Beach :Midwest :Alderney City, Alderney :Peru :Egypt :Russia :Puerto Rico :Puerto Rico :Glasgow, Scotland :Broker, Liberty City :Dukes, Liberty City :Bohan, Liberty City :Acter, Alderney :Alderney City, Alderney :North Holland, Liberty City :Dukes, Liberty City :Little Italy, Liberty City :San Fierro :North Holland, Liberty City :Acter, Alderney :South Bohan, Liberty City V - Z :Valerio, Willy :Valvona, Mary :Vasquez, Alfonzo :Vasquez, January Natasha :Venturella, Mario :Volpe, Fredo :Volpe, Mark Anthony :Von Crastenburg, Jill :Waterstreet, Heathcliff :Wome, Claude :Yalon, Rami :Young-Guk, Kim :Zapulla, Arthur :Zito, Roy :South Bohan, Liberty City :Palermo, Sicily :Mexico City, Mexico :Algonquin, Liberty City :Algonquin, Liberty City :Dukes, Liberty City :Dukes, Liberty City :Algonquin, Liberty City :Las Venturas :Unknown City In Africa :Israel :North Korea :Algonquin, Liberty City :Broker, Liberty City Category:Police